Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170309012840
February Revolution Celebration ---- In honor of the 100th anniversary of the February Revolution, Radio Stalingrad will play 3 Patriotic Songs from the Civil War era: *The Warsawian "Вихри враждебные веют над нами, Темные силы нас злобно гнетут! В бой роковой мы вступили с врагами, Нас еще судьбы безвестные ждут!" *Our Locamotive "Мы дети тех, кто наступал На белые отряды Кто паровозы оставлял Идя на баррикады." *The Red Flag "Слезами залит мир безбрежный, Вся наша жизнь - тяжёлый труд, Но день настанет неизбежный. Неумолимо грозный суд!" May the Soviet Union thrive for ten thousand years! ---- "Comrades! Workers, peasants, sailors, soldiers, heroes of the Soviet Union!" "On behalf of the Soviet Government, the Soviet people, and the great spirit of Vladimir Lenin, I am greeting and congratulating you on the 100th anniversary of the Great February Revolution!" "Comrades, it is in strenuous circumstances that we are celebrating today. The Germans and Cattirians both stretch their power in an effort to enclose the world in the chains of tsarism and imperialism! The Cattirians bear down on Spain, crushing the proletariat and killing the oppressed like if they were sick dogs! The Germans continue to threaten the Soviet people with their violent rhetoric and increasing militarization! Both nations only wish to crush the worker's revolution and tighten their grip on the oppressed workers of the world! In spite of such opposition and threats, our Red Army and Navy continues to grow and mobilize, and our entire country has readied to face its challenges - whether it comes from Germany, Cattiria, or both." "There were many, many times when this country was in a much more difficult situation. Remember the year of 1918, when we celebrated the 1st anniversary of the February Revolution. Three-quarters of the country at that time was ruled by foreign interventionalists, tsarist supporters, and capitalist infidels. We lost Ukraine, Central Asia, the Urals, and much of the Far East. We had no allies, we had no Red Army or Navy, and there was a shortage of food, clothing, and ammunition. The enemy was at the gates. But they have gravely overestimated the Soviet people. We struck back and drove the foreign interventionalists out of the Soviet Union, and we crushed the tsarists, even facing against difficult odds. Ultimately, we achieved victory in the face of defeat." "1941 was no different. We have been defeated on the field by the German-Italian Hitlerite camp. Much of the Western Soviet Union was lost to the jackboot of fascism, and the people suffered through defeat after defeat as they resisted bravely and to the last man. The fascists have once again reached the gates of Moscow - but they have gravely miscalculated again. They were soon routed by the combined might of the Soviet Army and Navy, and by 1944, we have crushed these fascists throughout all of our fronts and driven them back to their homeland. The Soviet people, through iron and fire, crushed the Hitlerite Germans and drove them towards Berlin, where the coward himself killed himself. Ultimately, we achieved victory in the face of defeat." "The difficult years of the second Russian Civil War was another arduous challenge. Much of the country has fallen towards the capitalists, and they have gained ground. They have captured Moscow, Leningrad, and the other cities from us temporarily. But the Soviet people fought on, and with the help of our Ukrainian, Byelorussian, Bulgarian, and Romanian comrades, we struck these capitalists and forced them out of the Union. Ultimately, we achieved victory in the face of defeat." "Today, the position of our country is far better than ever before. Our country is many times richer than it was than ever before as regards to food, industry, raw materials, and influence. We now have allies, who would help the Workers Revolution to the last. We now have a splendid Army and Navy, who are putting their lives at stake to defend the liberty and independence of this state. We no longer experience a crippling shortage of any goods. Our country is united in its entirety against imperialism. The spirit of Lenin and his victorious banner will help us in these new challenges just as they did 100 years ago." "The enemy is not as strong as some frightened little intellectuals paint him. The devil is not so terrible as he is painted. Who can deny that the Red Army has more than once crushed its vices throughout its history? "Comrades, men and women of the Red Army and Navy, commanders and commissars, the worker's revolution is looking to you as the force that would inspire the oppressed people to rise! Our Union has hundreds of millions ready to support the great banner of communism, and has an undeniable presence throughout the world! Now remain its ultimate mission, to protect the Union from its vices and evils! There is a reason to expect that the Soviet people will do this for an eternity! "The Soviet People are unconquerable! We are unconquerable!!! If we must fight the next war alone, then we shall do that too!" "Long live our Red Army!" "Long live our Red Navy!" "Long live the mighty Soviet people!" "Long live the great Motherland!" "Ura!!!" (Long live Comrade Rudenko!) ---- Immediately after the speech, the Soviet Anthem starts to play throughout all of the loudspeakers in the Kremlin. In the distance, a massive salvo of nearly 100 artillery pieces fired in salute, each piece symbolizing a year since the February Revolution of 1917. On the streets of Moscow, multiple divisions are ready to march - to show off the evolution, influence, and power of the Soviet Army to its people. The parade was split into three sections. The formation was special in the way that it incorporated both early model tanks and infantry in a single formation - usually, parades would separate both the infantry with the armored vehicles. This section of the parade showed the very beginnings of the Red Army - ragtag soldiers with nothing more than single-shot Berdan rifles walking in a disorganized formation. However, the presence of patriotism still remained strong in them, even as they are under armed. Overhead, several old Russian airplanes buzzed overhead, their antiquated noise signaling the beginning of the Red Army's evolution from a pure peasant force into a well-trained military force capable of beating back even the strongest of enemies. Their rusted, but still functional MS-1s, were also a symbol of hope and a starting point in Soviet tank design. Soon, restored T-26 tanks, still running at walking speed, followed suit. Infantry with early-model Mosin-Nagants followed several steps ahead. ---- The Great Patriotic War section of the parade included nearly an entire divisions worth of men. Thousands upon thousands of historical soldiers, some regiments armed almost entirely with PPsH-41s, marched down the street in Moscow. Slowly, commissars leading the individual regiments were quickly replaced with non-commissioned officers - signaling the end of political dominance in military tactics. The formation used was almost an exact mirror image of the one that Stalin used during the first Victory Day parade speech performed in Moscow - the massive formation of soldiers symbolize the Red Army's near-endless reserves and an overwhelming superiority in firepower over the Union's enemies. Then, a monumental shift in weaponry happened - as divisions abandoned their trusty PPsH-41's and started to use their newly issued Kalashnikovs. Throughout the entire parade, more military innovations made by the Red Army are omnipresent - and this varied from their weaponry to even their uniform colors. The Armored section of the parade came, with different designs from historical periods. The fast, BT-7s led the armored column, racing down the streets of Moscow. Early model T-34s followed them, with soldiers mounted on the tank itself. They were soon followed by restored KV-1s, T-34-85s, IS-2s, ISU-152s and then IS-3s. Soon afterward, each horizontal row of tanks incorporated changes in Soviet tanks made throughout the Cold War - and it encompassed the evolution from the standard model T-54 towards the T-90MS. A brief stop in the parade signaled the beginning of the Second Russian Civil War - where all tank design was halted. All of the tanks in the formation flew the flag of the Soviet Union, Army, Navy, Air Force, and the VK emblem. The Red Army decided to show off some of it's newer weapons. The T-99A, which has never been shown to the public, raced down the street in an effort to catch up the other Soviet tanks. Catching up to it was a formation of T-85s, T-85As, and T-99s, all of which were relatively modern tanks. Next, several BMT-1 based vehicles went down the street. These APCs were multi-hulled, and they were capable of providing a reasonably stable ride even in the roughest of terrain. Their cage armor would theoretically stop common small-arms anti-tank weapons like the RPG-7 and protect the occupants inside. Other, older vehicles like the BTR-80, BMPs, BMDs followed the BMT model of APCs. The armored portion of the parade ended as several S-50VK Stalinets trucks carrying anti-tank weaponry, artillery, and contingents of soldiers went down the street, showing off the mobility and tactical preparedness of the modern Red Army. ---- The Strategic Air Forces showed off its power by unveiling two new aircraft in the celebration - the Tu-88, a new stealth bomber, and the S-95, a new stealth fighter. Both are comparable to their Telosian counterparts and have their own advantages and disadvantages. The S-95 demonstrated it's maneuverability when a whole squadron was told to fall out of formation and purposely incite a flat spin to show off the aircraft's capabilities of supermaneuverability. Then, an entire formation of S-35s flew. They are only slightly less advanced than the S-95, but they have the advantage of being made much, much more cheaply. While they aren't exactly the most mass-produced aircraft, they are cheaper than most. The formation of S-35s pales in comparison to the number of T-14s that arrived. The Red Army was able to scramble 150 T-14s to participate in the parade, and for a brief moment, the only thing spectators throughout the city of Moscow could hear were the sounds of hundreds of shrieks in the air. The sound passed just as quickly as the formation did. Historical aircraft like the Yak-9, Yak-3, La-5 flew afterward, with one particular formation flying in a Red Star formation. Truly, a lot has changed in 70 years. ---- The parade ended, but the celebration of the February Revolution would continue on for the rest of the week. However, this doesn't mean that tensions have calmed down - most number stations during the parade experienced huge levels of activity. Hundreds upon thousands of soldiers were raised and trained. They repeated Rudenko's words: "If we must win the next war alone, then we shall do that too!" Throughout the motherland, planes practiced flying in formation. Throughout major naval cities in the Black Sea, ships set out to sail. This is not to say that they didn't put a parade as well - Sevastopol showed off one of it's newest battleships, a massive 9-gunner battleship made, once again, by Feofan Korzhakov.